Lisa Waltz
|birthplace = Limerick, Pennsylvania |family = Mark Morocco |yearsactive = 1984-present }} Lisa Waltz is an American actress. Biography Waltz was born in Limerick, Pennsylvania, on August 31, 1961. She attended Spring-Ford Area High School, located in Royersford; and Carnegie Mellon University, located in Pittsburgh, where she presumably received her education in acting. Starting an acting career, Waltz made appearances on several TV series, including My So-Called Life, Boston Legal, CSI: Miami, Frasier, Inconceivable, Side Order of Life, Ask Harriet, The Young and the Restless, The Agency, The X-Files, Castle, and 90210. On Criminal Minds Waltz portrayed Judy Homefeldt, the mother of abduction victim Polly Homefeldt, in the Season Two episode "North Mammon". Filmography *Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462 (2015-2016) as Marcus' Wife (13 episodes) *Perception (2012) as Sandy Shelby *The Finder (2012) as Karyn Welling *The Young and the Restless (2007-2011) as Dr. Mason/Dr. Farr (11 episodes) *The Back-up Bride (2011) as Darlene Bingham *90210 (2010-2011) as Katherine Upton (7 episodes) *Private Practice (2010) as Rachel *Miami Medical (2010) as Leslie *General Hospital (2010) as Melinda Bauer (6 episodes, uncredited) *The Eastmans (2009) as Heather Queenan *Lie to Me (2009) as Mrs. Roland *Alpha Males Experiment (2009) as Stacy the Producer *Castle (2009) as Laurie Horn *Without a Trace (2007) as Monica Beckett *Side Order of Life (2007) as Dr. Rain (6 episodes) *Boston Legal (2007) as Dorothy Scanlon *Bones (2007) as Jean Marie Howard *Ghost Whisperer (2007) as Heather *Criminal Minds - "North Mammon" (2006) TV episode - Judy Homefeldt *Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) as Reunion Classmate *CSI: Miami (2005) as Brenda Hall *Commander in Chief (2005) as Alison Remarque (2 episodes) *Inconceivable (2005) as Ellen Gilley (5 episodes) *Medical Investigation (2004) as Ms. Johnson *Nip/Tuck (2004) as Trudy Nye *Tru Calling (2004) as Grace *Everwood (2004) as Diane Shumacher (2 episodes) *Line of Fire (2003) as Evangeline Mattington *Cold Case (2003) as Melanie Whitley *Boomtown (2003) as Pamela Donner *Oliver Beene (2003) as Michael's Mother *Strong Medicine (2002) as Dr. Doris Pasternak *The Agency (2001-2002) as Patrice DeAllo (4 episodes) *Frasier (1998-2001) as Tricia (2 episodes) *Starry Night (1999) as Kathy Madison *The Strip (1999) as Jamie Boston *Providence (1999) as Tracy Owens *The Odd Couple II (1998) as Hannah Unger *Ask Harriet (1998) as Melissa Peters (13 episodes) *Pacific Palisades (1997) as Shirley *Touched by an Angel (1996) as Nora *Dark Skies (1996) as Andrea "Andi" Sayers *Red Ribbon Blues (1996) as Bones *ER (1996) as Mrs. Wimbur *Can't Hurry Love (1995-1996) as Gail Tanny (2 episodes) *Mad About You (1995) as Didi *My So-Called Life (1994-1995) as Hallie Lowenthal (5 episodes) *Roswell (1994) as Janet Foss *Stone Soup (1993) as Ava *The X-Files (1993) as Lauren Kyte *Lifepod (1993) as Woman with Baby in Hiberstasis *Herman's Head (1993) as Carin *Northern Exposure (1993) as Stephie O'Connell *The Opposite Sex and How to Live with Them (1992) as Lizbeth *Melrose Place (1992) as Liz McBain *Pet Sematary II (1992) as Amanda Gilbert *Nurses (1992) as Gail *Quantum Leap (1991) as Lilly *Monsters (1991) as Catherine O'Connell *Matlock (1990) as Frances "Frannie" Morrissey *Father Dowling Mysteries (1990) as Sarah McMasters *Wiseguy (1989) as Lauren Burroughs (2 episodes) *Thirtysomething (1989) as Beth *Night Court (1989) as Rita Vargas *Heartbeat (1989) as Mary Kazak *CBS Summer Playhouse (1987) as Holly *Brighton Beach Memoirs (1986) as Nora *Reckless (1984) as Cheerleader (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses